Impossible
by Ann Minamino Hawkins
Summary: What would have happened if Mitchell hadn't died? He never wanted to hurt Annie,but he let his feelings to take over and now he has to deal with the consequences. He was sent back to help Annie, but can he deal with being a supernatural father?
1. Chapter 1

Impossible

_ Annie clearly remembered every second of that day. When she and Mitchell were sitting side by side on the couch, watching the telly. But they were not really watching it, the only thing on their mind was the other one. She looked into his eyes. They were clouded by desire, and of course she felt the desire too. She moved closer to him, pressed her body to his and then he was no longer in the control of his actions. He pulled her closer to himself and hugged her tightly, and then their lips finally met in a passionate kiss. Annie kissed him on his cheek and on his throat going down and down till his chest, then she ripped off the vampire's shirt._

_-Annie! You know that we can't...-he whispered._

_-Just give it a try!-she asked._

_Then he ripped off Annie's cardigan and top. He could finally touch her skin. It was as soft and cold as frozen silk. His fingers were playing on her back and then he grabbed her hips and pulled her body even closer. Skin against skin, bodies, hips and lips pressed to each other's. He overwhelmed her with kisses. But then suddenly the vampire instinct kicked in. Mitchell opened his coal black eyes and looked into Annie's hazel browns and at the moment the vampire was defeated. And Annie finally could feel everything._

Chapter 1: Surprise

Annie was curled up on the sofa with both hands on a cup of hot tea. She felt pain as the tears were running down on her cheeks. She missed Mitchell so much! It felt like a hole in her heart. A deep black hole. A piece of nothing. If Mitchell would be here he would tell her not to be afraid. But she still couldn't understand why everything changed, and what she was. Because she was not a ghost...not anymore. This was impossible. She took a sip of the hot tea. It burned. She could feel it. Annie could drink, eat and feel. And she could sleep. But she had nightmares every single night when she fall asleep in Mitchell's bad. Annie needed Mitchell...if he would be here she would told him the first. And he would definitely find out what was happening to her and, why was it happening. She let out a sob. "I'm still not a human-she thought- my heart is not beating... what am I then? Mitchell why did you have to leave? I still need you and want you, no matter what have you done!" She looked at the clock. It was midnight and she felt sick again. She ran up to the bathroom carefully not to wake up George or Nina. She couldn't rent-a -ghost anymore. But she wasn't alive! This was driving her insane. Annie was finally in the bathroom and nearly had a vomit again. It felt like if her stomach was spinning around in her body and she felt the pain again. "What the hell is wrong with me? - she asked herself- What the hell is going on? Why is this happening? Mitchell would find out but he can't get another chance. But I need him and miss him so much! I can't live without him, not for one more second. No, no! I need to stay here with George and Nina for a while. They need me now, and they will need me for some more time. I have to stay here for a while." She walked down the stairs and looked out to the dark, cold, peaceful night. Everything was black, only the street lamps were perfusing the road with light. A figure was standing under one of the lamps next to the road. Annie could swear that the figure was a man with black curly hair wearing a leather jacket. "No I'm just hallucinating! He's dead! He's gone! He's gone forever!" She sat down on the sofa and took a sip from her leftover tea. Her stomach was in pain again. Somebody knocked the door. She wasn't hesitating because now everybody could see her, but... "Who the hell can this be?-another careful knock.

-I'm coming! Who the hell are y...-she wanted to shout but she recognised the man in the doorstep at the moment she saw him. Annie wrapped her arms around him and then her whole body and decided to never let him go again. She kissed him with the most passionate and sweetest kiss they ever had and touched his hair. That soft curly black hair she loved and missed so much and his leather jacket and when he grabbed her cheeks between his hands the fabric of his green fingerless gloves.

-No, no! You cannot be here! I'm mad!-she started crying.

-Annie, Annie! Sweet heart! You are not mad! I'm here! I'm here! Shh! Everything is gonna' be alright! I never ever going to leave you again! Oh Annie I missed you so much! You are so beautiful!

"And that lovely Irish accent it's driving me insane!"

- No, Mitchell you were gone! You were dead! George staked you in the heart! I saw it! You were gone for three months now!

-Annie relax I'll tell you everything! Just, for first... Could you finally let me in?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lia again

-Of course! - Annie chuckled- But how? And why?

-I wish I would know why...

-Tea?

-Tea would be great, but I don't think I can drink anymore Annie. I'm...I'm a ghost. Like you!

-Oh...well then tell me how is this possible! How can you be here? Why did they let you back?

-Well I had to visit every scene of my purgatory, I had to enter every room for first. Then Lia was there...

_Flashback_

_-Hey Mitchell! Nice to see you again!_

_-Lia? What the hell are you doing here?_

_-Guiding you I guess... but, for first: Do you know what you are?_

_-I'm a monster I told you...a killer. A predator._

_-And?_

_-And?! An animal, a disease. I've told you enough times! Don't waste your time._

_-No! You are a bastard! A real scumbag! You are really a fuckin' disease! Thank to you I have time...you infected everyone around you! You have no idea what have you done! If you do something you must deal with the consequences! _

_-Look Lia, you've told this to me enough times! What have I done?_

_-Oooh,I wish you would know ! So, look I'm only doing this because I like Annie. We could be friends you know, but you always ruin everything. Ask her what have you done! She already knows...deep inside._

_-I haven't done anything to Annie! What the bloody hell are you talking about?! And what do you want to do?_

_-I'm gonna' let you back as a ghost!_

_-But why? I don't deserve it. I have to suffer! I must suffer! I have to feel the pain my victims felt. I want to feel it..._

_-Yes, of course you selfish bastard you must feel the pain, but Annie mustn't suffer because of you!_

_-I haven't done anything to her! I had to leave her, I didn't have a choice. No other options! I had to do this! I had to stop!_

_-Oh, so you still don't understand what have you done?_

_-No! Would you tell me please?! Maybe I would know then!_

_-Haha, I love to see you in misery! It's funny ya' know how sweet revenge can be! You've infected her with your fucking disease! I'll never forgive you for this! Or she neither. You infected even your lover! That's why you are a monster!_

_-No, no! That's impossible! I couldn't bit her!_

_-No, you didn't! You did something far worse than that. But I won't tell you anything else! I let you back to help Annie and suffer some more. I'll be watching you! Now go before I change my mind!-she whispered and her voice echoed in the long hallway._

-That's all?-Annie asked.

-Yes...well that's all...but now tell me what happened to you? What have I done to you Annie? You know I never wanted to hurt you! I love you!

-I know, I know! You haven't done anything to me Mitchell! What happened... you have nothing to do with that.

-Why? What happened? Annie what happened? Annie?!

Annie didn't say anything, just grabbed her mug and took a sip of her cold tea and then whispered:

-Ooh, it's totally cold now!

-Annie you can drink! That's unbelievable!

-Yes and imagine I can eat too! I can sleep as well...

-That's amazing!-he hugged her tightly-You are totally solid!

-Well, I am. But it's not so fun! I'm hungry all the time!-Mitchell let out a giggle-I always have nightmares...every single night.

-That's too bad! Ohh, it's nearly four o'clock! Don't you need some sleep?

-Well, I'm okay. I've just got you back...The truth is, that I'm afraid if I fall asleep you won't be here when I wake up!

-Aww,Annie! I won't leave you again, I promise.

-Really? How can you be so sure?

-Well, I'm a ghost, a ghost of a vampire...I can't die any more times!-They were both laughing for a while.

-Ok, maybe you have the truth...but, Mitchell what am I? I'm not a ghost, nor human! My heart is not beating and...

-And?

-Not important...

-Annie!

-I still can't have a child. I don't have that errr...women's thing.

-Annie I'm so sorry, but look I'm a ghost of a vampire, I died a hundred years ago, so it doesn't matter really.

-Have you seen anything like this before?

-Like what?

-A ghost turning into human again. Eating, drinking, sleeping, but not alive?

-No-Mitchell replied-I've never seen anything like this before...

Annie fell asleep in his arms. He lifted her and carried her into his room. She was heavier than before and solid and warm, like a human...

**Thanks for reading! Please review! And sorry for my grammar again... **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Being Human! **

Chapter 3: Sickness

Annie woke up early in the morning. Beautiful golden sunlight covered the walls. But she wasn't in the living room anymore. She was lying in Mitchell's bed. She didn't remember that she entered Mitchell's room last night. She looked around...she was alone. She wanted to got up, but pain stabbed into her stomach. She ran silently, but quickly to the bathroom because she didn't want anybody (especially Mitchell) to see her when she was so poorly. She threw up. Again. She always had a vomit recently every single morning since a month.(Or two doesn't matter.) She was sure it was only because her stomach couldn't got used to the fact she was eating again. But she was tired of this now, really. And she didn't want to worry Mitchell because of nothing... So she dressed up into her favourite clothes (yes she really could change clothes! she still couldn't believe) and walked down to the kitchen where she found George and Nina staring at the table whit some nice fresh made breakfast on it. Then turning back:

"Aww Annie thanks for the breakfast!"-Nina smiled.

"It wasn't me! I just got out of bed!"

"Then who the hell could it be?"-George asked in a high pitched voice.

"Well I made this mess! - Mitchell rent-a-ghosted into the room.

"Mitchell?!"-Nina yelled.

"Hi Nina, nice to see ya' again!"

"What? This is impossible!"-George's voice raised an octave.

"Hi mate! Nice to see you too!"

Then Mitchell and George hugged each other and tapped each other's backs.

"But how?"

" They gave me another chance, to help Annie. I don't know why. But she deserves it. Or actually she deserves a lot better...

"She would be fine without you!"

"Nina!"

"I can't kill anymore Nina! I can't hurt anyone! I'm a ghost!"

"But you don't deserve this!"

"No Idon't! But Annie, she does! She deserves her love even if she had fallen in love with a monster..."

"You are not a monster Mitchell!"

"Annie, I am! Lia told me that I've infected you...aren't ya' a vampire or something?"

"Oh you silly little vamp-ghost! No, I'm not a vampire! How could I be one? I didn't have blood. Actually I still don't have a lot...

...

George and Nina quickly ate their breakfast. After that they had to leave Mitchell and Annie alone:

"Sorry mate, but I'll be late for work-George apologized-and Nina goes visiting some relatives, but I'll be back at five!"

"Ok. We will be here...see ya' at five!

"Have a nice day guys!"

...

After George and Nina left Annie finished her breakfast (cereal only nothing special) and tea of course and Mitchell done the dishes they were curled up on the sofa side by side.

"I still can't believe it's you! You've never done the marigolds!"

"Hahaha!-he scoffed-Oh Annie I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. But now everything is just perfect! You are back, but you don't have to kill anymore. George and Nina are going to have a baby, and I'm turning into human again...I guess...but that's not so good."

"But there must be something wrong! Or why am I here? Lia told me you need help!"

"I've told you Mitchell there's nothing wrong really...-she couldn't finish the sentence because the pain and sickness she felt. She sprinted up to the bathroom as fast as she could. She threw up again. Mitchell rented-a-ghost and found her flashing the toilet and cleaning her mouth.

"Annie, what's the wrong with you?

"Nothing really, it's nothing!"

"Annie you just had a vomit please, don't tell me it's nothing! I can see that ya' feel sick, I'm not blind!"

"I will be alright just a moment!"

"But why did you have a vomit? Annie?"

"Oh, don't worry Mitchell! I'm sure it's only because I'm eating again. I have to get used to it.

"Haven't ya' eaten anything bad?"

"No, no I didn't. Well the truth is I recently throw up every morning since a month or two."

"What?! Recently? Every morning!?Since a month? Why didn't ya tell me? That's not normal!"

"I didn't want to worry you because of nothing and do you think this whole eating-drinking-but still not alive thing is normal at all?"

"But anything's happening to ya' it souldn't be a misery!"

"It's not so bad!"

"Don't lie to me Annie, I'm not blind I told you!"

Tears escaped her eyes. She couldn't hid her pain anymore.

"It's not so bad, but why is this happening Mitchell? I don't know, I can't find out. What the hell's wrong whit me? Mitchell, I'm so scared! I'm sorry that I haven't told you but I didn't want to worry you! Everything was just perfect! We could be carefree. We didn't have to worry for only one day!"

"Ssh Annie, it's alright. You could have told me honey. But why didn't you told George or Nina?"

"They have their own problems I didn't want to worry them. But what's going on?"

"Relax Annie, I will find out4 I promise you I will...!

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Chapter 4 in progress. Any ideas what's wrong with Annie?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I ****don't own being Human!**

Chapter 4: A night without sleeping

Annie and Mitchell were lying on the ex vampire's double bed. But Annie couldn't sleep...she didn't want to. Not after all those terrible nightmares she had. She lost Mitchell again, again and again every night in her dreams and met Owen, so she couldn't forget. It was terrible.

Mitchell knew that the smile on her face was a mask. A mask for him. She really didn't want to worry him. But he could see her pain. She couldn't hide it. Not from him.

He wanted to try something and cheer up Annie somehow. Because he couldn't sleep and she didn't need to. So why not? She's better now...

He started with a kiss. First on her cheeks then on her lips. He pressed his lips to hers. His kiss was filled with passion. Then his hips to her waist...just a little bit. To tease her. She could feel him and he could feel her. Then he touched her hair and her neck. Her skin was soft and warm. He kissed her neck then her shoulder, inhaling her sweet cent deeply. He whispered into her ears and his (somehow) warm breath and lips tickled her bare skin. She was turned on in the moment. Annie started to unbutton his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, softly but wildly kissing her neck, shoulders, back and lips. Then he lifted her top and he kissed the bare skin of her hips and stomach. She kissed him on the cheeks and lips while digging her nails into the exposed skin of his back nearly scratching it, holding back a moan. Then she felt that the terrible pain stabbed into her abdomen.

" Shit!"-she cried out.

"Annie what's the wrong?"-Mitchell asked.

But Annie couldn't answer. She ran up to the bathroom with both hands on her mouth. Mitchell rent-a-ghosted after her.

"Oh, shit Mitchell I'm so sorry!"

"Honey it's okay, but what the hell's wrong whit ya'?"

"I have no idea I told you! Errm...could we just finish what we started? "-she asked shyly a deep red blush covering her cheeks.

Mitchell burs out in a devilish grin-"Of course we can!" –Then he lifted her up to carry her back downstairs to his room- "Here you go my beautiful.

And he started teasing her again.

**I know this was a short one but I'm working on chapter 5, so don't worry :D ! And please, please, please review! And sorry for making you wait...**

**Love ya' all**

**Tonks21**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Being Human!**

Chapter 5: A walk in Wales

Annie put her coat, scarf and gloves on.

"Are you sure you wanna' go alone?"

"Yes I just need to breathe some fresh air to clear my mind that's all. I will be back soon don't worry!"

"Okay...Shall I make some tea or coffee or lunch?"

"Well if you really want to that would be nice."

"Ok-he kissed her on the cheek-have a nice walk Annie!"

"Thanks Mitchell! Oh, and it's Thursday!"

"So?"

"The Real Hustle's gonna' be on!"

"Oh, really...Thanks I nearly forgot it!"

...

Annie was just walking on the streets of Wales breathing the fresh cold air in. Maybe she still doesn't needed it but it felt so good! Fresh air really cleared her thoughts and helped her to think. While she was walking she was thinking about why her heart was still not beating and why was she so sick all the time... then she suddenly had a thought...a simple idea.

'No that's impossible...that's insane...but it would be wonderful! Oh silly, silly Annie! You are not in that stupid Twilight thing (which she actually liked to read sometimes, but only sometimes) this is reality for God's sake! But if I'm a ghost turning into human again, George and Nina are werewolves and Mitchell is a ghost of a vampire (what is unbelievable even in the supernatural world), then what the hell is impossible?! Well okay this is really impossible... I don't have my new body long ago... Arrgh Annie! Clear your mind!'

As she was walking she passed in front of a chemist's.

'No Annie you are silly! You mustn't get your hopes up!'-she was telling herself. But she couldn't stop herself of walking in and doing something stupid (in her opinion). She payed and left and decided to go home and forgot about this whole thing.

'Oh god how silly am I! Can a ghost be so stupid? Just wasted money... Mitchell's money. Oh I'm so stupid!'

Of course she bought a pregnancy test. Three tests actually. 'Silly, silly Annie!'-she thought to herself once again. Well she always wanted a normal life and nothing special... a good job, a pretty house, a loving husband and probably some children. Now she could really live, well not a normal, but a long happy life with Mitchell and her friends George and Nina. But she never dreamt of children with Mitchell... for God's sake he's a vampire! And of course she was a ghost without body...but now she had a body. A real solid, warm body with the necessities of life, but with abnormally little amount of blood. Maybe that's the wrong, the blood less. How silly was she that she didn't think about that! A human needs blood and produces blood but she doesn't. That's the problem with her. While she realized this she was in the doorstep of Honolulu Heights.

"I'm home!"-she yelled.

"Hi Annie! Where have you been? It's quarter past four!"

"Oh really? I'm so sorry...I was just walking and wondering."

" 'Bout what?"

"Well this ghost to human thing."

"And? Any ideas?"

"So far two."

"Whoa! I'm listening!"

"Now the first is stupid, I was so silly forgive me!"

"Apology accepted for nothing!"-he giggled-What about the second idea?"

"I'll tell you just a minute, I'll test my stupid insane idea!"

"Okay I'm watching the Real Hustle so I'll be waiting here if you'd need me."

Annie nodded then grabbed her bag and ran upstairs technically bouncing up-and-down from excitement.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Being Human!**

**Honestly I was a bit afraid of this chapter...I was waiting for it yet now I'm scared what will be your opinion about this twist...but this is what Impossible is about...so I'll make it...Now or never!**

**Please leave a reply! PM or review doesn't matter just say something...cuz reviews are my inspirations :) I need them! No matter bad or good! (Okay I would be happier for good :D )**

**Anyway...Please enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Impossible

Three tests. Same results. Annie was staring at the third one. They were not form the same type, so they couldn't be wrong. The whole world started spinning around her. Her stomach was in pain again too. Thoughts were bouncing and flipping in her mind, but the only one she kept saying was that one:

'That's impossible! That's impossible... I'm dreaming I'm crazy... I'm mad! No way! No way!'

The world started spinning around her again. She wanted to run down the stairs to Mitchell. Maybe he was only a dream, a vision too. She had a vomit. When she felt better she got up (world spinning around again) and started to run down the stairs. She lost her balance and threw up at the same time. Then the world went black and suddenly the stairs were not under her feet anymore. The only thing Mitchell saw was Annie running down the stairs losing her balance halfway, throwing up, then unconsciously collapsing and nearly crushing herself on those bloody stairs. He rent-a-ghosted as fast as he could and Annie collapsed into his arms, instead of crushing herself on the stairs for the second time. She opened her eyes and looked at his face but she was looking out to black space, to nowhere, eyes spinning around searching for something to hold onto.

"Annie! Annie! I'm here sweetheart! Look at me Annie! I'm here! Can you see me? Can you hear me Annie? Annie?!"

"M-Mitchell?"

"Yes I'm here Annie, I got you!"

"Mitchell why are you still here? I thought you were a vision..."

"No Annie I'm really here! Annie? Annie?! What's the wrong?"

"Nothing...nothing is wrong!"- She whispered.

"Oh Annie don't tell me nothing's wrong! You just unconsciously collapsed on the stairs!"

Annie threw up again.

"Shit sorry!"

"It's nothing! I'll clean this mess up!"

"No! Please don't leave me here alone!"

"Aww, Annie I won't! C'mon!"-he lifted her from the stairs and laid her down on the sofa.

"Errh... do you want some tea or something? I don't really know what shall I do now... shall I call up Nina?"

"No, no! It's alright I told you."

"Annie! This is fucking not alright! Is there anything you wanna' tell me? 'Cause if there isn't I'll call Nina up, and find out what's the wrong with ya'!"

"Please Mitchell don't disturb Nina, just let me have a rest and some tea."

"Annie!"

"Please Mitchell!"

" 'Kay then I'll clean up the stairs and the bathroom!"

"No, no, no! Do not go to the bathroom!"

"Annie, my job was cleaning up mess like this in a hospital! I've seen worse things!"

"Don't go Mitchell, please!"

"Annie what the bloody hell's going on?! Are you hiding something?"

"Do you really wanna' know what's going on?!"

"Yeah, yeah it would be nice, if you'd tell me!"-he yelled.

Annie let out a sob and started crying.

"Oh Annie I'm so sorry! I didn't want to shout...I'm just worried..."

"But there's nothing to worry about Mitchell. Really!"

"Then what is it? Tell me please!"

"Errh..."

"Annie I beg you!"

"Well, I'm with child. That's it!"

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm pregnant Mitchell!"

"No, no that's impossible! You cannot be...!"

"But I can! It seems so."

"You don't have blood! Nor a pulse...You aren't ageing!"

"I made a test."

"Those can be wrong."

"I've made three from different types Mitchell!"

"But...how?"

"I don't know. But that's the reason why."

"Why what?"

"Why I have a body and I eat and drink and, you know! To carry a baby! Isn't it wonderful Mitchell? We're gonna' be a family!"

"Yes it is...What?! No Annie this is fucking not wonderful!"

"Why?"

"That child, that creature growing in you... Were you

thinking of what is it? Half part you the most beautiful and kindest woman I've ever known, but half part me! A monster! A disease! A killer! _A bloody vampire!_"

"Mitchell! You are not a monster! Yes you had a vampire side but..."

"And the baby's gonna' have it too! There's no but Annie! Can't you see the point? _It's a monster! _Maybe it will hurt you!"

"It can't, don't be like Edward!"

"Oh don't come with that bloody Twilight shit! Maybe it can't hurt you, but it will hurt somebody else! It's a bloody fucking vampire! Maybe it will kill as much as its father did...!"

"Mitchell, listen! Now it's too late!"

"No Annie, it isn't! You mustn't keep that baby!"

"Stop! I don't wanna' hear that! I never thought you were a monster! But now?! You don't have your "vampire half" anymore and you wanna' kill a baby! Your own child! You are really a monster! Shame on you John Mitchell!"

"Oh Annie..."

"Don't come closer! Don't touch me!-she shouted.

"I'm home! What the hell's going on?!"-George appeared in the door.

"Don't let him touch me George! George, help me! Help us!"

"Mitchell what have you done to Annie?"-he asked while he wrapped his arms around a heavily crying Annie.

"I've infected her! I didn't want to, I swear George! I never ever wanted to hurt her! I love you Annie!"

"I don't care!"

"But how could you? She doesn't have nearly any blood..."

"She's pregnant."

"What?!"-George asked with his highest toned voice.

"Annie is with child George! And it's mine!"

"But that's not possible!"

"Well it seems it is, so I told her to..."-he couldn't finish the sentence.

"He wants to kill his own son! Or daughter doesn't matter. Our baby!-Annie shouted-"Get away from me!"

"Ohh..."-the werewolf finally understood.

"Annie I'm so sorry but you cannot know..."

"I don't care! I will keep my baby! Our baby!"

"Annie, please forgive me! I'm just worried and nervous!"

"_You called_ _our baby a monster!_ But it hasn't done anything yet, not even being born! You had done lots of things and you call an innocent baby a monster! You must give it a chance! _How many chances did __you__ got form life John Mitchell?!"_

"Annie please forgive me!"

"Maybe you are afraid of being a father you coward!"

"I know I'm a coward Annie...But I'm really afraid..."

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review :D !**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Being Human only my story!**

**Okay, so is anybody reading this shit? Nobody left a review! **** (Except dear drovingallday and Eszti (guest), thanks you two saved my week :D) But, anyway I hope the followers are reading too ;) and if you are reading then thank you very much! Happy Easter everyone! :D**

Chapter 7: Immortal

Annie rushed into Mitchell's bedroom or actually their bedroom because she didn't have one. She shut the door pretty loudly and collapsed onto the double bed. She was crying heavily.

'Mitchell doesn't want the baby! He wants to get rid of it! I thought he will be happy to have a child. Our child. I want to keep our baby, or mine if he refuses it. But I won't kill it! No way! I won't choose the easy way! I can't believe he said that! Or at least he was thinking of it. But I will protect our baby!'

...

"Jesus George! I'm a bastard!"

"Yeah you are."

"George?!"

"Why, you just said that!"

"I've made Annie cry! Annie, George! Our Annie!"

"I know you were really acting like a bastard!"

"But for goodness's sake George! She's whit child!"

"Yes I know she is! But that's totally impossible! Mitchell how is that possible? I though you cannot...You know!"

"Well we can. But Jesus Christ George how is this possible?"

"I've just asked that, but why aren't you happy?"

"What?! George, were you thinking of what is she carrying?! My child! A bloody shit vampire's child! What type of creature is that? Half vampire half human? Or ghost! Maybe it would be like me! A killer! Oh Jesus what have I done?"

"But Mitchell, wait a minute! You are immortal, aren't you?"

"Yeah I'm a ghost."

"But you were immortal as a vampire! Weren't you?"

"Yes I was but what sense does it make now?"

"The baby...It is growing...Developing...Aging! How's that possible?"

"I don't know! We are both dead, so I don't know how can we even beget young."

"Gosh this is crazy! Nonsense. Anyway I must cheer Annie up! I think she won't listen to you now!"

"I know... Thanks mate! I don't know what would I do without you!"

...

"Annie! Please stop crying! He didn't mean that!"

"He said so horrible things George, so horrible things!"

"He was scared Annie, he loves you!"

"But he doesn't want the baby! He hates our baby George..!"

"He loves your baby Annie! He wants it as much as you do but he is scared! He loves you so much he doesn't want to lose you again! Neither of you!"

"But he said..."

"Forget what he just said Annie! He didn't mean it! Please Annie, forgive him! He loves you so much! Both of you!"

...

Annie was lying on the double bed with red eyes, deeply in her thoughts when she heard a careful knock on the door.

"Hey! Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in."

"Annie I'm so sorry! I didn't mean those things ya' know!"

"But then again why the hell did you say them?"

"Cuz I'm a fool! I'm a coward! I'm scared Annie, so scared!"-tears silently started running down his cheeks.

"Aww come here!-Annie put out her hands to pull him into a tight embrace.

"Annie, can you forgive me?"-he asked sobbing.

"I can't be angry with you for too long!"

"I love you!"-he whispered while curling his self around Annie, who sat up with her back against the wall.

"I love you too!"-she whispered half asleep.

Mitchell put his arms around her back and stomach protectively hugging his family. Because Annie was his only family left. And their baby growing in her. And of course George but that wasn't the same. He was like a brother to him. His mate.

"I'll protect you, promise. Both of you."

...

Mitchell slept away. He really did! Unbelievable! When he woke up at 8AM he found Annie standing in front of the mirror with her shirt pulled up from her abdomen.

"Morning! What's bothering you sweetheart?"

"The baby. He's not growing."

"He? Are ya' sure? Maybe it's a girl! Well, how far are you?"

"Four months."

"Four months? Are ya' sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Oh...shouldn't it be seeming?"

"It really should."

"Don't worry, we will find out what's the wrong! The babe growing is a miracle in itself! Vampires are not aging! We are immortal..."

"I know, but there should be a bump. At least."

"Well, I can see a little one!-he whispered softly into Annie's ears putting his arms around her, his body pressed to Annie's back, his hands on the small bump of her belly. It was really there, but far too small. Barely recognisable.

"Why are you so much interested?"-Annie asked in a cold tone.

"You're talking about our baby. Why won't I be interested?"

"Well, last night you weren't."

"Ahh...I'm afraid of it that's all."

"Afraid of an unborn child?"

"Not from her, errh the baby, but from what is it going to become. Its future."

"Ohh...Well, we'll see. Her? I think it's a boy!"

"I think it's a girl, who knows?"

"But why isn't it growing? Mitchell I'm worried."

"Me too Annie, but look vampires are immortal, so..."

"In Twilight the baby was growing extra-fast."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"What a damn, moron, stupid book or film shit is that?"

Annie giggled.

"It's not so bad!"

"But it's insane!"

"Do you think Nina can help us?"

"Well, with the pregnancy thing sure, but not the immortal, supernatural part. And for first we'll have to tell her! Oh my God, she's gonna' tear my head off!"

**Like it or not? :D Please, please leave a review! Or PM me. Or something... Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Being Human, only my story!**

**Thanks for the kind reviews! I wanted this chapter to be a little bit funny...I don't know if it is or isn't.**

**You decide please! And anybody who has any ideas about baby names, I would appreciate your help! PM/review doesn't matter as usual :D**

**(Oh and sorry for grammar mistakes I was in a hurry :/ :D )**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Tear my head off

"I'm home!"-Nina yelled.

"Hey sweetheart! How were your days?"

"Well"-she kissed George-"I had to listen to my boring aunt's and cousin's boring stories. But I loved them. What about yours?"

"Oh, just the daily routine in the hospital. Nearly nothing special."

"Nearly?"

"Yeah but I won't tell you the details, Annie wants to."

"Oh, well ok. Where is she?"

"Upstairs I think. She'll be here just a moment."

"And, what's for dinner?"

"Well, the lunch which Mitchell made for Annie and I'm making pancakes!"

"Mmm...That sounds good!"

...

Mitchell was holding Annie's hair and flashing the toilet. Then holding her a glass of water.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Is there anything wrong with the babe?"

"I hope there isn't. I'm not sure."

"God that kid's really matching me!"

"Why?"

"It's driving you insane!"-he replied with a huge grin.

"Well, yeah my stomach is really killing me!"-she giggled.

"Are you hungry?"

"Well, we are. Both of us I suppose."

Mitchell giggled-"'Kay then what would you like?"

"I smell George is making pancakes!"

They were both laughing at Annie's extra-sensitive smelling. Then they heard Nina yelling:

"I'm home!"

"Oh God, no!"-Annie was laughing at his scared face:

"A 118 years old, series killer ex-vampire, who's a ghost so can't be hurt physically is afraid of a short, 7 months pregnant female werewolf, really?"

"She's gonna' tear my head off if you tell her!"

"But she has to know Mitchell! She can help!"

"I know, I know, but you tell her!"

"Okay, I'll tell her! Gosh!"-she screamed, grasping her belly and throwing up that little water from her stomach.

"Annie, are you okay?"

"I've been better, but it's ok."

"Ahh...poor you! I'm starting to feel guilt for knocking you up!"

Annie was laughing really hard at that.

"Oh dear never mind! I'll be better...I hope."

"Me too Annie, me too..."

...

"Hey guys! What's up?"-Nina asked between two bites.

"Nothing special."

"Mitchell!"-Annie yelled, giggling. (If that's possible.)

"Ahh ok, ok there is something."

"George! Whataya think can I eat pancakes?"

"Well, ask Nina. I have no clue what shall you eat!"

"Pfff...Ahh..."-Annie hissed, then gasped grasping her belly.

"What's the wrong? Do you feel sick?"

"A little bit. Ouch! I think I'll just sit down."

"Ok."

"Ahh! Ohh! Shit!"

"Annie, is there something wrong whit the baby?"

"Baby?! What the bloody hell are you talking about? Mitchell, are you insane? And what the fuck is wrong with you Annie?"

"Well, Nina I'm with child!"

"What?!"

"I'm pregnant, we're expecting, how shall I say it?"

"But, Annie that's insane you're a ghost! You don't have a body!"

"Well, I do have a body. Again."

"Who is it from?"

"It's Mitchell's."

"What?"

"The baby Nina, it's really Mitchell's!"

"But for fuck's sake he's dead!"

"I'm four months far."

"What the hell? But he was dead as a blood-sucker too!"

"I know! Oh, shit I feel sick..."

"Oh, I'm gonna' tear that bastard's head off! John Mitchell you're a fucking scumbag!"

"Nina, keep calm and relax!"

"I'm not calm George! He knocked her up with a fucking vampire! A monster is growing in her! A life sucker vampire's child!"

"Nina!"-Annie shouted.

"No Annie, listen to me! You must not keep that monster like thing!"

"Monster like thing?! Did you really just say that?! Any type of creature is it, it's just a baby Nina!"

"You, you son of a bitch, shut your mouth! You did this to her! You knocked her up with that creature!"

Annie ran to the sink, George helping her, while Nina was just about to kill Mitchell in any way if it's possible.

"I'm gonna' tear your neck into pieces! And I'll rip your head off! Or your balls! I'll castrate you!"

"Nina, please calm down! What happened happened she wants to keep that baby! I won't hurt her to make her obey!"

"But Mitchell, look at her! She's sick because of carrying your fucking child!"

"I told her not to keep it, but Nina she wants it!"

"And maybe it will hurt her! Or if it won't then it will be a serious killer vampire, just like its father!"

"I'll deal with the consequences."

"I don't think so you could."

"I won't run away this time Nina! I will deal with the consequences!"

**Thing to remember: don't mess with ****Zohan ****errh...a pregnant werewolf! Especially Nina!**

**You were warned! :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**(And please, please review!)**

**(I beg you! ;) )**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Being Human, only my story! (As usual :P) **

**Okay, so sorry that this update took so long, but imagine I was on a holiday, on the amazing and beautiful islands of Malta (and Gozo )! I had a really good time, I even left my fanfic's name on a tour inform desk in Sliema ;)**

**Thank you for so many reviews! Begging works it seems ;) So sorry for making you wait to know the details of the baby, but I wanted to make this chapter for first. In the next chapter you'll find out more, I promise! And it's in-progress ;)**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 9: What if...?

Annie was sitting in a comfortable seat, with her back against the soft, blue fabric. She was listening to music with her old MP3 player, which she got from her dad for her birthday once. She was pretty confused:

'Where the hell am I?'

She looked around. All the people surrounding her were totally unfamiliar, except a girl, sitting with her back to her, her shiny red hair with a few locks brushing her shoulders. Annie was trying to remember her with all of her might, but she couldn't think straight.

'Why am I here? Or at first what is this place? Blue seats. Seats and a lot of people. A bus. Maybe an aeroplane. Or a train...'

Nina's voice echoed in her mind:

"What if you were sitting on that train too? If Owen wasn't a monster, and you would be pregnant with his child, and still alive?"

She ignored the memory. She looked down at herself. Her belly was a lot bigger. She was showing.

'Maybe I can see my future? Oh Annie, don't be silly! But then, what the bloody hell am I searching on a train?!'

Suddenly the lights went out. And she heard him. Whom actually? She didn't know her brain was blocked. But she knew one thing for sure. She will never forget that sound. That terrible freezing hiss, or growl, erupting from his throat. It was deadly. And then, she saw him. The monster was standing in front of her. Looking directly at her. She threw the MP3 away, screaming, protecting her baby with both hands. She was begging him:

"No! Please don't hurt me! Please! My baby...!"

But he didn't care. His eyes were as black as coal, reflecting his soul. His fangs were deadly, exposed. And he was smirking. Or snarling, she couldn't decide it. His hair was beautiful, black and curly. He was wearing green fingerless gloves. And then, she recognized him:

"Mitchell! It's me Annie! Can't you recognize me? Mitchell, look at me! Say something! Please Mitchell, don't hurt me! It's me! And our baby! Please Mitchell...!"-she was crying, begging, but she knew. She knew they will both die. She felt the pain and screamed:

"No! No! He won't...! That's not true! No!"

"Annie? Annie! Sssh sweetheart! It was just a dream! Sssh! I'm here Annie! Nobody will hurt you!"

"M-M-Mitchell?"

"Yes Annie, I'm here! It was just a dream honey!"

"But I was...But you were...You wanted to..."-she started crying again.

"Sssh! It's alright. It's alright. What did I want to do?"

"I was sitting on a train-she sobbed-that train Mitchell. And you wanted to...You wanted to..."

"Annie, look at me! Annie, listen! I'd never hurt you! I hope you know that! No matter what Nina told you!"

"But, what about any other pregnant women?"

"There were no pregnant ladies on that train Annie! And I wouldn't hurt them, or kids anyway...Annie, I'm so sorry! I told you, I don't deserve such a thing as mercy! Annie, I'm so sorry! So sorry!"-and he started crying painful, silent tears. He was a ghost, yet he was crying. Annie hugged him to herself. No matter what Nina told her, he changed. He really did.

"Sssh! Sssh! I know! I know! It was just a dream!

It was just a dream..."

But her belly wasn't showing. And she felt weaker and weaker and sicker, day by day...

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please tell me what you think, because if you will review, I will update! ;D Sooo, I beg you again (because it worked :D) for reviews!**

**Thanks for reading, and following.**

**Love ya' all**

**Tonks21**

**(P.S.: What do you guys think which one is a better pen name? Tonks21 or Ann Hawkins?)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Being Human, only my story!**

**Ok, so sorry for my grammar again, I was in a rush :S And I'm upset too, because I didn't get ANY reviews **** I hope it's because you're busy, and not because you didn't like the new chapter, but I was really happy for the 2 favs! Yay! Anyway please enjoy and pleeeaasee leave a review!**

Chapter 10: Blood and tears

She was getting weaker and weaker day by day. More ghostlike day by day. She couldn't eat she threw up everything. She was dying. And neither Nina nor Mitchell could do anything. Mitchell was angry, angry with himself. Nina was worried and angry with Mitchell. But George... he was just shocked. And sad. Always crying when neither Annie nor Nina saw him. There was something wrong. Clearly was. But what exactly? They didn't know. They were watching Annie and the baby both dying. And it was killing them too. But one night when Mitchell was so tired of crying and stress, he slept away, he woke up in dawn to Annie's blood freezing screams, filled with agony.

"Mitchell! Mitchell! The baby! The baby! I'm losing it! It's dying!"

"Nina! George! Nina!"

They all ran to the living room, where Mitchell laid Annie onto the sofa. She was shaking as if electric shocks were running through her body. She had terrible cramps. And she was as pale as snow, sweaty, screaming out in agony.

"What's the wrong with her?"

"I don't know! She started to miscarry, I'm afraid!"

Annie gave a terrible sound, while cramping and threw up blood onto George.

"Fuck!"-Mitchell cursed-"That's it Nina!"

"What?"

"Blood! The blood! She hasn't got nearly any blood! And her system needs it! And the baby does, too! Plus it's a vampire!"

"But I can't get her blood now!"

"Arrgh! Please! I'm losing him! Please Mitchell, help us! Mitchell ! Nina! George! Ahh!"

"Nina, listen! Prepare yourself! I'll bring her all the stuff from the hospital for infusion and blood!"

"But how?"

"I'll rent-a-ghost!-"POP!"-And he was gone.

...

There was nobody in the hospital, so Mitchell brought all the stuff they needed and rent-a-ghosted back to Honululu Heights. Poor Annie was still yelling, grasping her still flat belly, violently throwing up that little blood she had. Her body still shaking from the bloody cramps. Mitchell ran to her and gave Nina and George all the stuff he brought, trying to calm Annie down.

"Sssh! Sssh! Sweetheart! It's gonna' be fine! Every thing's gonna be alright! Sssh Annie!"

Nina was maybe a bitch to Mitchell, but she loved Annie and was very talented and professional in her job. She plugged in the blood infusion for Annie in a few minutes, yet it seemed to be ages for Mitchell.

...

After at about half an hour Annie was not so pale anymore, and wasn't cramping so much. She stopped yelling and screaming, but she was still crying heavily.

"Sssh! Sssh babe! Sssh Annie! It's alright. It's alright!

It's working Annie! The baby will be okay!"

"But what if it was too late?"-Annie sobbed.

"No, Annie I don't think so it was. I can feel it."

"Oh, thank God it works!"-Nina gasped. She was really tired from the stress and hurry and freaked out. But not as freaked out as George was! George wasn't crying anymore. He was just sitting on a chair, staring out to nowhere with big glassy eyes. Nina started to worry about him too.

...

Another hour later, Annie was feeling better. She wasn't cramping or throwing up anymore. She stopped crying and was not pale. She even drank a glass of water. George was crying now. But from relief. Finally. Annie was ok now, but deadly tired. When she fell asleep Nina went to bed too, grabbing George with her. Before going upstairs the werewolf asked his mate:

"What do you think, is she's gonna' be alright?"

"She will be alright George don't worry! Now you can have a rest, you did your best mate."

"And what about the baby?"

"I'm not sure about that..."

...

When Annie woke up she saw Mitchell sitting with his back to the sofa, with wet, red eyes, asleep.

'Oh, poor love! He cried himself to sleep!'

She grasped her stomach and let out a silent squeal. Her bump got bigger! Not big, but it was showing! Not so much as it should be but...

"Mitchell love!"-She whispered.

"Annie? Annie! Are you alright? Shit I slept away. Sorry love!"

"It's alright! Look!"-She lifted her shirt up. Mitchell's jaw dropped.

"Good news Annie!"-He faked a smile for her, because he wanted to cry instead, or commit suicide.

'The baby needs blood to grow...'

**Huh! My own fast typing record ;) I hope you liked it! And do not be so upset about the baby's needs. It's half vampire so it has to need some blood. And sorry that it took soooo long for me to update, I had a lot of tests this week, and I'm working on an Adommy fanfic too, at the moment. Anyway!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**And please, please, please, please review! (Please **** ;) )**


	11. Author's Note

_**Author's note for Impossible:**_

Okay, so let's start with a huge apology:

Guys I'm soooooooo terribly sorry for not updating for sooooooo long! I really love all of you, and enjoy writing this, more than anything else, but school kept me busy! Really busy! And guys I am so sorry, really I feel kinda' guilty, please forgive me and prepare yourselves for the next weekend, because I'll return with at least one chapter ( I plan a double update ) so, get ready for some more action and a little fluff in chapter 11 :D

And your reward for being so patient: Two upcoming chapter's title:

George's big day

And

Heart beats in the night

So, stay (um...how do we say this? XD ) tuned :D

Love

Ann Hawkins ( /Tonks 21/ )

P.S.: Would you like a Mitchell centred-Mitchell telling secrets about his old life to Annie-chapter?


	12. Chapter 11

**Um...okay, so, I'm so terribly sorry I couldn't update at the weekend, yet I promised it... I forgot about a certain trip...sorry **** so I hope you'll like this chapter, please review to let me know that you're still reading (and hopefully interested ;) ) :D**

**So, here we go, here we go! :D :**

**I don't own Being Human, only my story!**

Chapter 11: Lullaby

Mitchell knew he had to be strong. For his family's sake. For Annie's sake. But never showing his emotions, wearing his poker face like a mask, always smiling for Annie was a lot more difficult than staying alive for a hundred years. He was dying. His soul was dying. Maybe he thought he didn't have one, but then his humanity was dying. Seeing Annie in so much pain was killing him slowly, cruelly. Maybe this misery was his punishment from Lia and the others. 'Then yes, I do deserve this...but Annie does not! Lia, if you can hear me, please send me back to purgatory or hell, or something, but stop Annie's misery! Can you hear me you cruel bitch?!'

Of course George could clearly see Mitchell's pain. Although he didn't mention it, because he didn't want to upset Annie. He was helping them every way possible, and tried to cheer his vampire mate up, and make him relax a bit, but the ghost was too nervous and worried even to watch an episode of The Real Hustle.

'Uh-oh...I'm worried!'-George thought to himself. He was a really good friend. Neither Mitchell, nor Annie could've wished for a better.

Obviously Nina didn't care about Mitchell. Why would she? To be honest, she didn't give a shit about him. But she was very kind and helpful to Annie. She gave her infusion and blood three times a day. And was really, really caring.

Of course Annie saw Mitchell's pain too. She wasn't blind, he couldn't hide his pain for too long from her. So she decided she needed to comfort him somehow.

'He needs his rest.'

One afternoon when Annie was watching some kind of pregnancy themed comedy with Nina, laughing their heads off, George pulled his friend into the kitchen to have a few words with him:

"Mitchell, do you think that Annie is so dumb, or so blind that she cannot see your true feelings?"

"Well, George I..."

"You have to show your real emotions!"

"But I don't wanna' upset her! I don't wanna' make her unhappy! I've caused enough trouble for her so far George!"

"I know, I know, but Mitchell you can't continue this way! You're gonna' collapse! A human can't bear this mate!"

"But you forgot that I am not human!"

"That does not matter in this case! You only need to stop worrying now, don't stress yourself, pull yourself together and be there for her!"

"George, I..!"

"You cannot help her Mitchell, unless you help yourself first! Understood?!"

"Yes!"-he hissed between his closed teeth.

"Okay, now go and have a rest. Just relax!"

"George!"

"This is an order!"

"And exactly, how long have you been giving me orders Mr. I-killed-a-pigeon-with-a-shoe, hmm?"

"Arrgh , Mitchell shut up!"-'Well, at least, he's back to his old self!'

Mitchell just chuckled, then ambled along to the living room, to help the still weak and fragile Annie to their bedroom.

"You know Mitchell I can still walk on my own!"-Annie squealed as her love lifted her up bridal style.

"I know Annie-he kissed her cheek-but you seem so fragile ya' know."

"And are we going to have a chat?"-she giggled.

"No love, it's time to sleep now!"-he gave her a huge grin.

"Fine. But only if you get some sleep too!"

"Annie, ya' know I can't sleep!"

"Shut up Mitchell, I know you can! I've seen it, remember?"

"Ok, but Annie, to be honest, I'm too worried to sleep now!"

"Just relax!"-she whispered when he laid her on the bed. Then she started humming a little tune. Somehow it was really familiar to Mitchell, like he'd heard it before. Yes, Annie used to croon this sweet song sometimes, but Mitchell knew it. And he loved it. It calmed him competently down and it was like if he'd arrived home. He was home now. Home with his family. In his Annie's arms. Floating with all his worries gone. He loved Annie's voice and the tune. It was so familiar.

"Annie?"-he asked sleepily.

"Yes?"

"This is beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome my love."

"What is this? I know this song! Where did you learn it? Annie, this song is older than your great-grandmother!"

"Yes-she chuckled-she thought it to me. And she learned it from her great-grandmother. You know this?"

"Yes-he whispered lovingly, his fingers caressing Annie's stomach, and Annie's fingers stroking his hair- my mother used to sing or hum this to me when I was young and I couldn't sleep. It's an Irish lullaby."

"It's beautiful!"

"Indeed."-he murmured then he fell into sweet, dreamless sleep, making Annie calm, and follow him soon after.

**Well, I really do hope that you liked it... Aren't they a bit OOC? (That means out of character isn't it? XD I'm new here really first fanfic) maybe I should watch Being Human again...I don't know...I'll update as soon as I can, I don't want to promise it again and don't update.**

**So,**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ann Minamino Hawkins**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter12:  
George's big day  
Annie was floating calmly in darkness. It was all around her soft and black and it washed away all her worries, problems and issues. She was numb. There was nothing around her, only black space. No Mitchell, no George, no Nina. But she was not conscious enough to realize that, and miss them. She was asleep. Suddenly she heard a scream echoing, coming out of nowhere. She was startled and a little bit more conscious. But she was still numb. She wasn't in pain. Then she realized: she wasn't the one screaming. She was pushing through the dark, fighting against it to finally awake. As she was wondering, suddenly the realization hit her.  
'Nina' She heard her startled screams of pure agony and she couldn't help her dear friend. Mentally she was screaming:  
'Nina! Nooo! Nina! Don't give it up! Don't you dare give it up! Nina I'm coming to help you! Please hold on! Just hold on!'  
As she was pushing through the darkness, fighting it (it was like swimming against the flow of a huge river) She could finally open her eyes. The screaming stopped. The first thing she saw was Mitchell's bright smile. Or more of a playful smirk.  
"Morning Annie! Or shall I say, noon sleepyhead?"  
"M-m-morning...noon?!"  
"Yes, darlin' it's quarter to twelve."  
"I slept away..."  
"Indeed."  
"Where's Nina? I thought I heard her scream."  
"Yes, you did Annie she's..."  
"What?! Is she alright? What's the wrong with her?"  
"Ssh! Annie, relax! She's fine. She has gone into labour half an hour ago."  
"30 minutes ago?!"  
"Yeah, but the poor wolfy was in pain all night as I heard."  
"Oh, and I couldn't be by her side! I should've awoken earlier to help her!"  
"Hey Annie, she's fine!"  
"But...!"  
"You needed your rest hun'!"  
"But she might need my help!"  
"Nah, Annie I told you she's fine! Doctor's take care of her in a hospital and George's with her too! Don't stress yourself!"  
"But I'm soo excited!"  
"I'm excited too Annie but Nina will be fine"

...Two days later...  
Annie was sitting on the couch cuddling with Mitchell, watching the telly  
"So how's little one by the way he?"-he asked grinning wildly, rubbing Annie's stomach.  
"Aww, he's just fine."

" He? I still think it's a girl."  
"I think it's baby boy! But neither way we'll love our baby won't we?"

"Of course! The gender doesn't really matter. All what matters is that it'll be healthy."

"Hello everyone!"-the front door burst open.

"George!"-Annie gasped.

"May I introduce you: Miss Eve Sanders!?"

"Awww, she's soo tiny and cute! She's so adorable! She's beautiful George! She's so beautiful!"

"Congrats' mate! So you're finally a dad?"

"Yeah, it seems so. Oh my God I'm so excited! Do you think I'll be a good father Mitchell?"

"You'll do just fine George. Yes, she's beautiful indeed."

"May I hold her?"

"Of course Annie, but be careful she's a newborn. Hold her head properly!"

"Don't worry daddy, I know how to do it. And where's mommy, by the way?"

"Oh, Nina's coming just a minute!"  
"I'll go and help her in!"  
"Oh Mitchell look how beautiful she is! I envy George!"  
"Hey don't forget about our kid!"  
"No - she giggled - never! Oh Nina! She's so perfect!"  
"I know Annie... she is."  
"And you look beautiful too!- said Annie with a bright smile"  
"Liar!- Nina chuckled- don't even try to lie to me Annie! I know I look like shit, ok?!"  
"No you don't!"  
"Hi Mitchell"

"Welcome back Nina. Was everything goin' fine?"  
"Absolutely."-George added in.

"Thought I'm still tired as hell."-Annie chuckled-  
"Don't laugh any, you'll go through this too!"  
Yeah, yeah sure I will. Hi Eve! Nice to meet you!"-She cooed.

And those days Honolulu Heights was filled with laughter just like back in the old times at Barry.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for late update! Next chapter in progress! Special thanks for friend "Hiei" :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi guys!**

**First of all, I am so terribly sorry that this update took me so long, but please understand me, I was too depressed to write a happy chapter and I didn't want to ruin it, so that's why it took so incredibly long for me to update. But as soon as school returns I'll do weekly updates (every weekend :D )! So thank you for your patience, it means a lot to me, you're so kind guys **** so here we go, let's don't waist anymore time:**

Chapter 13: Ordinary humans,

Ordinary pancakes

George and Nina were having a hard time with Eve. Sure she was a really calm, quiet baby according to her age (which was two weeks old) but still, she was a baby. That's why the werewolf couple was still sound asleep, yet it was 9:30 AM. But it was a Saturday, so why awake them? They needed their rest.

Mitchell wasn't a really early riser, yet he was wide awake by now, busy in the kitchen-Yes, John Mitchell ex vampire, ghost, soon-to-be-a-father was in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast for his friends and well, he's family, two in one, and of course the love of his long, sometimes miserable life. He'd do anything for her. Really. And this little surprise was just a lovely, kind and caring gesture from him to show his only loved ones that he did care about them, because word sometimes failed him. He wasn't really that emotional type anyway.

So he found himself at the kitchen at 8:00 AM wondering what he shall do. And he thought pancakes cannot be so difficult, can they? And so, he started making pancakes. They weren't really hard to bake. Probably the simplest thing he could have done. But he wasn't as good as George when it came to cooking. So the first ones were ruined, they were thick and well, crocodile (/A.N.: **My first pancake was crocodile shaped too! :D **/), pigeon and shoe shaped. Some got burned. But after a few ones he could make perfect sized-shaped-baked pancakes.

'If George can do it, I can too!'-he grinned.

Annie was awoken by a noise and a sweet, sweet smell, which was coming from the kitchen.

'Mmm...Somebody's making pancakes.'-she thought. She glimpsed at the alarm clock on the nightstand (which she bought for Mitchell) and frowned. She overslept. Again...another nasty attendant of her pregnancy. She wasn't throwing up anymore (only on rare occasions) her stomach didn't hurt so much (but she needed the blood infusion every day thought) , but her back was in pain sometimes, she overslept nearly every morning now and she ate way more than she used to. She was getting very uncomfortable with these. But anything for the baby of course.

She got dressed and headed towards the kitchen. She made a clear deduction that the only one in this house (except for her) at the moment who could or at least would make pancakes would be George, so without even testing her hypothesis she greeted:

"Morning-yawn-George!"

"Morning Annie!-he chuckled.

"What are...wait...huh?!"

"Well, I'm not George as you see, but I hope you're not too disappointed though."

"Mitchell!-she giggled-I didn't know you were such good at baking! Gosh I didn't even realize that you weren't in bed."

"Weeell...nobody said I was good!"-he winked. Annie laughed.

"Are you sure you made enough? I'm really hungry!"-she teased.

"Yeah, sure I did!"-he showed her the huge amount of pancakes he made which were all piled up on one single plate.

"Whoa! That'll be enough, I'm sure."

"Would ya' like to have a taste ma'am?"

"Sure!"-she grinned and took a bite from the offered pancake.

"So? Whataya think? Ya' proud of me?"

"Mmmh...They're better than George's!"

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Mornin' mate!"

"Morning George! Sorry but they really are unbeatable, c'mon try them yourself!"

"Ok, ok fine. They are good, I must admit."

"Morning everyone!"_Nina greeted with extremely messy hair and a wide awake and alert, but really calm baby Eve in her arms.

"Morning Nina! Morning Eve!"-Annie smiled.

They all sat down to eat together-well except for Mitchell who was trying, and Eve who was only watching – just like a family of ordinary, normal people. A family of normal humans. How long had it been since they done that?

"Erm...I was wondering if we could all go shopping together to buy some decoration and paint for the babies' rooms. Agree Annie?"

"Absolutely!"-she cheered.

"My pregnancy was abnormally short, and we all had our own problems so come, we didn't make a room for Eve."

"I could help with the painting...!"-Mitchell blurted out.

"Oh, erm yeah that would be nice. Thanks Mitchell! And thanks for the pancakes, too!"

"Yes, thanks mate!"-George added.

Maybe that was it. Just what Annie needed. Just what everyone needed. They felt totally and absolutely normal and human now, which they haven't in a long time now.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Well, this was the best I could do in this mood, sorry...I hope it was good enough. I'll try to cheer up! :) **

**And I know Mitchell was out of character, but I wanted him to be in an unusually good mood, and be unusually helpful and happy for his friends and Annie. He didn't even argue with Nina :D So, I hope you liked it, please tell me what you think about this little fluffy nonsense. Thanks.**

**Please review, I'll get ya' some of Mitchell's pancakes! ;)**

**Love, **

**Ann**

**P.S.: Sorry for grammar and/or vocabulary mistakes! I am still learning English! :)**


End file.
